Long Sword
The Long Sword is a type of European sword used during the late medieval and Renaissance periods, approximately 1250 to 1550. Longswords have lengthy cruciform hilts with grips over six inches (15.25 cm) in length, straight double-edged blades often over thirty-five inches (89 cm) in length, and weigh between 2 (0.9 kg) and 4.5 pounds (2 kg). The longsword is commonly held in combat with both hands, although it may also be used single-handed. Longswords are used for striking, cutting and thrusting. The specific offensive purpose of an individual longsword is derived from its physical shape. All parts of the sword are used for offensive purposes, including the pommel and crossguard. Contemporary terminology includes the Dutch grootzwaard, German Langschwert, Italian spadone and Portuguese montante. The French espée bastarde references the bastard sword, a type of longsword. The terms "hand-and-a-half sword", "greatsword" and "bastard sword" are used colloquially to refer to longswords in general. Long Sword in Castlevania The Long Sword was first introduced in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and returned in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. In both games, it is the third level of Sword found, after the Short Sword and Cutlass, stronger and longer than either of those two. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Long Sword is notable for being the only weapon that can be obtained by finding it directly in the castle, by purchasing it from Hammer's shop, or through synthesis. It thus earns its description of "A common type of sword". The Long Sword is the second evolution of the Short Sword, with both evolutions causing the sword to become longer and stronger. The sword is created by fusing a Cutlass with a Corpseweed's soul. Further evolution of the sword yield legendary blades with a variety of shapes, sizes and characteristics. Adding a Great Armor soul evolves this blade to a demonic Fragarach. To create a Long Sword from scratch, you will need a Short Sword, Armor Knight and Corpseweed soul. The Corpseweed is first encountered in the Garden of Madness. These souls, however, are not required to obtain a Long Sword. One can be found in the Dark Chapel after obtaining the Double Jump ability by defeating Malphas and absorbing his soul. If you already evolved your Long Sword and want another one (perhaps to further evolve into a type of sword you want to keep at hand), you can purchase one directly from Hammer's shop. Keep in mind that you will be able to obtain a Fragarach once you reach The Pinnacle before you decide to buy a Long Sword for divergent evolutionary purposes. Buying multiple copies of the Long Sword late in the game, however, will make it easier to collect all of the sword types, if that is your goal. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The '''Long Sword' is the third level of "sword" in Portrait of Ruin, after the Short Sword and the Cutlass, with each level being stronger and longer than the previous. It is one of the three items required to complete Wind's "Poison vs. Poison" quest, along with the Moldy Bread and the Amanita, which awards the player the poisonous Assassin Blade (the player keeps all three items after completing the quest along with the reward). The sword is found very early in the game, in the City of Haze. It is located on the top-right platform of the second large vertical hall after Dullahan's boss room; the Acrobat Cube is required in order to reach it (found in the next room right after defeating Dullahan). However, the game gives no hint whatsoever that the sword will eventually be required for a quest that only becomes available until much later, and by that time the player will most likely have acquired a wide arsenal that should already greatly outclassed the Long Sword, potentially putting them in risk of selling it before knowing it will be necessary later on in order to complete the quest. Furthermore, only a single Long Sword can be found in the entire game, and neither any enemies can drop another one, nor can one be purchased. The only method to obtain a copy in a single playthrough is by getting it from another player online. Item Data Animations DOS Long Sword.gif|'Long Sword' from Dawn of Sorrow POR Long Sword.gif|'Long Sword' from Portrait of Ruin Category:Swords Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items